From the eyes of a son
by Hazethus-Ryu
Summary: What happens when the son of Ansem starts to regret all the evil things he's done? Find out in this wonderful fan fiction. R and R please. Rated PG-13 for death.
1. Regret

Disclaim: I don't own anything ok? Sheesh I don't even own my Kingdom Hearts games...not that they're stolen

* * *

In an alley-way of the second district in Traverse Town stood a silhouette. The shadowed figure moved under the illumination of a lamp post. His long black hair swayed with the wind. His long black trench coat made whipping noises in the wind. Under his trench coat he wore a black long-sleeved shirt with the heartless symbol on it. His pants were black as well, long and down to the ground. His boots were under the cuffs of his pants making them look like black shoes. He looked up with his two eyes of different colors. One orange, the other a jade green. He brought one of his two weapons up to his face and curled a smile on his purple lips, baring two vampire like fangs. His skin was the color of wet paper, pale but not very pale. His weapons were two crosses used like swords. He grasps the shot end like a handle and swipes at things with the long end like a blade. The long end wasn't sharp but it could cut through things with a hard enough swipe. Because his weapons were crosses people knew he wasn't a vampire. He stepped forward and dropped something onto the ground. It was a picture of Donald and Goofy except it looked like another person had been ripped off.

His name was Haze, people often referred to him as the prince of darkness. He was at the simple age of 16. He was the son of the master of evil, Ansem. Haze had one objective from his father: eliminate Sora. Haze looked into another alley-way and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again and saw a woman pulling a small child, "Mommy? Mommy? Where's daddy?" The little boy asked. The mother was a beautiful young woman with black hair. Her eyes were jade green like one of Haze's. She wore a white dress with a heartless symbol on the front. The left sleeve of the dress had been ripped and revealed a cut dripping with blood. The mother knelt in front of the boy with tears dripping down her eyes, "Haze, I don't want you near your father. He isn't a good person." The mother said between sobs. Haze shook his head and the mother and child had disappeared, "A flash back...just a flash back," Haze said as he continued walking. Traverse Town was quiet as usual, but today it was quieter than usual. No lights were on and no one was outside. The town had been empty since the rumor of the prince of darkness showing up.

Haze stepped into the first district and blinked again he looked at the open space near the front entrance and saw the woman and child again. Except there was another person there, a man. The man has long silver hair and orange eyes. Behind him was a black shadow like demon. The woman stepped in front of the child and screamed, "Stay away from my son, I wont let him live a life like you do." The black demon behind the man flew in front of the woman and swiped at her left shoulder with his claw. The woman gasped in pain and grasped her shoulder. The little boy ran over to her and shook her, "Mommy! Mommy what happened?" The woman took the boys hand and ran towards the second district.

Haze snapped back to reality and looked at the empty district, "Why do I keep seeing these flash backs?" He put his two, lets call them, cross-swords on two hooks which were on both sides of his trench coat. He saw those two visions and he admitted to himself that his father was a bad man, but he himself was evil as well. He wasn't meant to be like his mother, a good person, if you will. He was born evil and he would die evil. He shook his head and went through the door to the third district. He fell to his knees and looked at another flash back starting. This flash back was more recent, but not present. He looked about 12 in this flash back. He stood in front of his mother gripping one of his cross-swords. The mother was on the ground, covered in slash marks, "Haze why are you doing this? You don't have to be like your father." The man from the second flash back lowered behind Haze, "No, he doesn't have to be like me...he wants to be like me." The woman stared lightly crying, "Ansem, what did you do to my son?" Ansem smiled and snapped his fingers, "You mean _my _son." At the snap of his fingers Haze walked towards his mother and held up his sword, "Sleep well...Andrea..."The adult Haze shuddered and ran towards his pre-teen form, "Nooooooo!" He dove at the young Haze and flew right through him. The sword was brought down and the woman screamed, but everything went silent shortly after.

Haze started breathing heavily looking at the empty place. He regretted killing his mother, but would do it again if he had the chance, "What is my conscience trying to do to me?" Haze stood up and shut his eyes, "Everything is clear here...father." Ansem lowered behind Haze again and smiled, "Good job my son...I want you to return to Hollow Bastion...I have a surprise for you there." Haze shuddered and turned around, "It was you! You were the one showing me all the flash backs." Ansem clapped and laughed quietly, "Yes my son, I was showing you the happier memories in your life." Haze clenched his fists, "Well stop it! I all ready regret enough killing Andrea...I mean mother. I don't need it played back over and over again." Ansem grunted, "Hurry up and return home...I'll be waiting."

Haze watched as his father disappeared, "Yes sir..." Haze went back to the first district and out the main entrance. He climbed onto a gummi ship, except this ship was more like a hover cycle. It lifted off the ground and took off. Haze was flying through space a few heartless gummies following him close by, they weren't trying to attack him, they were protecting him. Blowing away large asteroids for him, like body guards. He reached Hollow Bastion and got of his hover cycle, staring up at the large castle.

End of chapter one.


	2. Strength to continue

Notes: I'm writing this because even though I haven't gotten any reviews I want to continue to please review. Arigato

* * *

Haze looked back down at the large front gates with the heartless symbol on them. He sighed a sigh of sadness as he looked at what he had become. At a younger age he thought being evil was 'cool,' but to him now he just wanted to become more powerful. He stepped towards the gates slowly, his weapons and boots making a weird clanking sound from metal to metal contact. His footsteps echoed through the large courtyard of the castle making various heartless appear. His father had given him the ability to control heartless but he never needed to use them. 

He wiped a few strands of hair from his face and continued towards the gates. He stopped and watched them open by themselves. He peeked inside and gently tip-toed in. The last thing he wanted right now was a 'surprise' from his father. He got to one of the staircases and climbed up quietly on his hands and feet. He reached the top and sighed out of relief. He ran into his room and closed the large, stained window, door. He locked the door behind him and sat on his bed looking around.

His room was painted black with a large door leading to his own bathroom that looked like the heartless symbol. He had two large windows looking out at the courtyard. He saw his father in the courtyard by what looked like a casket. "He didn't..." Haze mumbled quietly. He backed away from the windows before he was seen. In the middle of his room was a fountain, not a big one but it added class to his white tiled room. He ran into the bath room and locked that door as well. He sighed and walked towards the shower. "Might as well clean up before the 'surprise...' He said to himself, hoping that the surprise wasn't what he thought it was. He took his weapons and threw them to the side. He removed his trench coat leaving only a long-sleeved black shirt and baggy black pants. He took off the shirt and ran his hand over his shoulder.

His entire upper body was covered in scars wether from his abusive father, or just battle scars. He removed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower turning it on. He let the cold water run down his back only to turn into hot water seconds later. He turned the nozzle to warm and washed up. He got out of the shower and put on a black robe. He opened his closet, filled with trench coats and black clothing. "I'm a fan of black but don't I have anything colorful?" He searched around his closet and came up to a drawer in the back. ( He has a big closet ) He opened it and pulled out some red clothing. He put it on and looked in the mirror. The shirt was a T-shirt, blood red with an orange long sleeved shirt under it. His pants her cargo like pants, also blood red. He Hooked at his hair and went into the bathroom again.

He stood in front of a mirror again and looked at his hair once more. "This took me forever to grow..." He pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut away at his long hair. He finished which left the hair a shoulder length instead on back length. He looked next to his washing machine and found the bleach. He lay his head against the sink letting his hair into the sink and poured bleach in as straight lines as he could. He let it dry for a little the rinsed his hair out. He looked at his black hair now streaked with white. He brushed his teeth and then picked up his weapons.

He went back into his closet and pulled out a harness like strap that went on his back to hold his weapons on his back. He put it on and sheathed his weapons. He looked outside the window again. He sighed as if he were ready to fight his own father. He turned and headed out of his room and downstairs. He saw his father sitting at a dining room chair, reading, what looked like a newspaper. Ansem looked up from his paper and smirked, "Well what a change of wardrobe..." Haze glared at his father and sucked his teeth, "Save it..." Ansem stood up half angry half joking, "I don't think I like your choice of language," He said, "We might have to change it..." Ansem stuck his hand out and pulled his fingers into a fist as if to beckon his son.

Haze followed his father out to the courtyard. Haze gasped and saw a black casket with a heartless symbol where a cross would be on a regular casket. He stepped back and shuddered, "Please tell me you didn't" Ansem walked over to the casket. Inside was a skeleton which had a look of fear on it. Because it was a skeleton it could be told that the person had been dead for a while, "Mom..." Haze said as he backed away from the casket more. Ansem smiled, "Happy Birthday son...oh wait did I say BIRTHday? I meant-" Ansem disappeared and re-appeared in back of Haze, "Happy deathday!" Ansem punched his son in the back lunging him forward and into the casket which fell back and off the edge of the courtyard where it led to the beginning place of the castle, "MOM!" Haze screamed at the top of his lungs as he watched his mothers dead body drop and shortly after a crash of wood and bones was heard.

Haze sat on his hands and knees. Tears formed in his eyes and dripped onto the cobblestone underneath him. Ansem smiled evilly, "Don't you remember, 4 years ago today you killed her..." Haze clenched his fists, "Shut up!" Ansem continued, "Slaughtered her mercifully, violently, passionately, and happily..." Haze shot up, "I SAID SHUT UP!" Ansem smiled and clapped his hands, "I'm so proud of you son." Haze sobbed once and dropped to his knees again. He looked up and smiled then out of nowhere screamed at the top of his lungs, his throat started to hurt from the scream.

While screaming a black mist like aurora formed around him blowing his clothes like wind. Ansem smiled and laughed, "That's it son let the darkness consume you..." Haze continued to scream, blood dripped down from his lip and nose from so much pressure in his head. His eyes went black and dull. His hair shot up from the wind. He stood up with aurora still around him. His hair was spiky from the wind blowing upwards. Ansem continued to watch the darkness take over his son. Haze took one step towards his father then stopped. The black aurora had calmed down and stopped for a moment.

A brief second later it started up again except this time it wasn't black, his aurora was now white. His eyes had turned white as well and his hair stayed down even though the wind was blowing up. Ansem stood in slight shock, "No...I wont let there be good in you...your dead mother wont turn you into one of her." Haze took out his black crosses from their harnesses and held them out. They turned from a deep black to a shining silver. Haze smirked and ran at his father. He stopped in his tracks as he felt a sharp pain behind him. His father wasn't in front of him any more his father was behind him. Ansem had put his fingers together and drove them through his sons back. Not the middle, but the side. He looked as he saw his fathers fingers open and then rip out from behind him making the hole bigger.

Haze screamed in pain as he felt blood seep through his fingers. Ansem shook his head, "I was all ready defeated once by light, but I wont let it happen again." Haze started laughing and stood up, "You know father, you sent me after Sora so I could become stronger and avenge your defeat from good...but I've learned something. Defeating you will be twice as easy and twice the strength I'll get." Haze swooped down in a spin and slashed at his fathers ankle, making a huge gash in it. Ansem fell to the side by the edge of the courtyard about to fall but caught himself and looked around, his son was gone. "Why don't you people ever look up?" Haze asked as he fell down making a side kick on his fathers face sending him flying over the edge of the courtyard.

The last thing Haze heard was a scream as he slowly fainted. The hole in his side had gotten to him now. He dropped his cross-swords and fell forward becoming un-conscience of everything around him.

End of chapter 2


End file.
